


Dear H,

by daniella_arvayo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:01:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29544849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daniella_arvayo/pseuds/daniella_arvayo
Summary: Can you hear me? I talk to you every night...
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 5





	Dear H,

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @L0UCOZADE91

Dear Harry,

I haven't entered our room since you left. I've slept on the couch every night for the past month. Bruse and Cliff have given me lots of cuddles. They know you're gone. They know I'm sad because you're gone. Bruce has missed you. He goes to your side of the studio whenever he feels sad and stays there for a few hours until cliff joins him and cheers him up. 

I miss you. You told me to get over you and move on once you left but I don't think I will ever find another partner that I will ever love more than I loved you and that wouldn't be fair for them. I think I'm going to cancel my tour. Whenever the thought of touring without you by my side comes to mind, it doesn't feel right. We had just come out to the fans when you left. Oh how I wish we could've done it sooner. I haven't touched social media. I'm sure there are many condolences but i don't think I can bare those many people shoving the fact that you're dead down my throat. Even if their intentions are harmless.

I always found it astounding at how much they could figure out by just a simple stare in the eyes. They knew since the beginning that we would love eachother forever. They even found out when we got married. 

Can you hear me? I talk to you every night and something is always out of place the next morning. Last night I set my phone next to me on the couch and I talked to you for about twenty minutes before going to bed. The next morning my phone was on the coffee table for which im 90% certain I didn't put it on. A few weeks ago the record player began playing Still The One by Shania Twain. I had been listening to it but I turned it off and while I was in the studio room it went off randomly.

I miss you harry. I cry every night before bed because I never got to properly say goodbye. You didn't let me say goodbye. I loved you since the day we met and I will love you till the day I die.

Your beloved,  
Louis


End file.
